


Жди, пока я не усну

by Rhaina



Series: Borderlands series [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда одержимость превращается в отчаяние, Винсент Найтрей решает взять в свои руки безопасность брата. Это решение приводит в самое темное место и к таким последствиям, которых он себе никогда не представлял. Чтобы защитить Гилберта от опасностей Бездны, Винсент обретает собственную Цепь. Но Соня не так послушна, как кажется, и ее запросам не так просто угодить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narinke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wait for Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15830) by TiniestDormouse. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Таймлайн — годы, когда Винсента и Гилберта взяли на воспитание в Дом Найтреев, и братья живут вместе в Найтрей-мэноре. 
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено, контакты автора: tiniestdormouse@gmail.com, http://tiniestdormouse.tumblr.com/; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.

Жесткая мерзлая земля. Ночное небо.  
— Гил?  
Боль. Боль везде. Винсент открыл один глаз, обтер окровавленную ладонь об мокрую от росы траву.  
— Гилберт!  
Железные ворота перед ним начали со скрежетом отворяться. Что это… Врата в Бездну?  
— Где ты?  
Исчез. Его брат исчез. Бездна взяла его.  
Он потерял брата.  
Воздух прорезал вопль — пронзительный щенячий визг, тонкий и жалобный. Отчаявшийся, перемазанный в крови подросток захлебывался рыданиями, беспомощно и беспорядочно колотя кулаками по земле.  
— Гилберт, Гилберт, Гилберт, вернись…  
Во рту вкус крови и травы. Худое тело сотрясали судорожные, сухие всхлипывания. Если она его украла, если беловолосая Алиса забрала его, когда они потеряли друг друга в Бездне, он убьет ее, убьет ее, убьет ее…  
Обращаясь в никуда — просто хоть к кому-нибудь, — Винсент молил:  
— Верните меня в Бездну… к Гилу…  
Луч света. Винсент прикрыл лицо. Пожалуйста, только не чудовище, прогоните чудовищ…  
Голоса.  
— Он ранен! — усатый человек в лакейской ливрее поднял над головой фонарь. — Сюзи, я возьму мальчугана в дом и перевяжу.  
— Но Джозеф…  
— Мне кажется, герцог захочет на него посмотреть.  
Снова зажурчали слова, которых было уже не разобрать, и теплые руки подхватили его, унося куда-то.  
— Я должен его спасти! Мы были в Бездне… Помогите мне найти Гилберта, он — все, что у меня есть! Помогите мне его найти…  
Отдающиеся эхом шаги в запутанных тускло освещенных коридорах. Каменные статуи и портреты, на лики которых попадал отблеск фонаря, казались призраками. Он не видел, куда попал, ему было все равно. Его измученный разум разъедала лишь одна мысль.  
«Это моя вина».  
Минуты прошли или часы — время не имело значения. Над ним нависали и исчезали тени с размытыми очертаниями. Слышались голоса.  
Винсент, должно быть, в какой-то момент уснул, потому что помнил, как проснулся. Не в кошмарной комнате для игр, в которой валялись старые игрушки и покалеченные, изломанные люди, но в просторной, изысканно обставленной, с огромными окнами под потолок, залитой утренним светом. Кровать, одеяло. Чистые белые простыни, чистые белые бинты, скрывшие все его кровавые раны.  
— Сэр, мы нашли его у парадных ворот. Этот ребенок уверял, что выбрался из Бездны.  
Винсент зачастил — он не мог, не хотел останавливаться, пока его не выслушают, — ох, боги, пожалуйста!  
— Мы были в Бездне… И я его потерял… Помогите мне найти моего брата…  
Высокий человек подле кровати. Жесткие черные глаза, длинные черные волосы. Превосходно сшитая одежда из дорогой ткани.  
— Как твое имя, мальчик?  
Винсент моргнул. Он вдруг понял, что с тех пор, как он очутился в реальном мире, к нему впервые обращаются напрямую. Тихим и хриплым голосом, посаженным криками и бесконечными мольбами, он ответил:  
— Винсент.  
— Я — герцог Найтрей, — серьезно представился тот. Он наклонился над кроватью и критически посмотрел на мальчика. — Я могу помочь тебе найти брата.  
В сердце Винсента воскресла надежда:  
— Вы можете?!  
Герцог коротко кивнул, его проницательный взгляд проникал, казалось, в самую душу.  
— Расскажи мне, Винсент, о Гилберте и о том, что ты знаешь о Бездне.  
Так он и сделал.


	2. Глава 1

_Пять лет спустя…_

— Гил!  
Винсент догадался, что произошло, как только оттащил Гилберта от барьера. Держа брата в объятьях, он чувствовал, как трясутся его плечи, как он тяжело испуганно дышит, как его сердце стучит в одном бешеном ритме с яростно бьющимся за Вратами в Бездну плененным Вороном.  
Они были одни. Кроме них, в подвале Найтреев не было ни души. Он увидел, как Гилберт потянулся к Вратам, околдованный притяжением Ворона, и схватил брата в охапку прежде, чем Бездна затянула его.  
Винсент не собирался терять брата. Больше никогда.  
— Не позволяй его силе поглотить тебя, — резко предостерег он.   
Вокруг них кружились и опадали черные, как смоль, перья. Присутствие Гилберта уже привлекало Цепь. Винсенту казалось, что он вот-вот поймет, почему, но решил оставить догадки на потом. Чтобы отвлечься, он подобрал с пола перо — рассмотреть при тусклом свете.  
— Это был Ворон? — пробормотал Гилберт. В голосе, дрожащем от испуга, Винсент, тем не менее, мог уловить напряжение, вызванное… решимостью, быть может? Желанием?  
У Винсента упало сердце. Ворон хотел Гилберта так же сильно, как хотел его Гилберт. Он знал, что между Цепью и его пока что потерпевшим неудачу контрактором все еще осталась ниточка связи, зародившейся еще сотню лет назад. Он это помнил.  
Но его любимый брат не знал и не мог знать. Потому что как только Гилберт обнаружит, кто он на самом деле, что произошло столько лет назад в Сабрие и что наделал Винсент…  
Но Гилберт желал этого — а Винсент не мог отказать ему ни в чем.  
— Да, верно, — ответил он, крутя в пальцах черное перо. Он все еще держал Гилберта под руку и теперь притянул его ближе к себе. — Говорят, Цепь с черными крыльями может отворить проход в Бездну.   
Со времени их воссоединения они не часто могли вот так касаться друг друга и стоять настолько близко, что Винсент мог слышать запах нервного пота, стекающего по шее брата. У Гилберта были свои понятия насчет личного пространства — он трясся, если кто-то, не входящий в ничтожно малое число избранных, подходил к нему слишком близко. Винсент еще понимал, когда это были незнакомцы или извращенцы, но он-то — семья.   
Из-за подобных досадных мелочей он почти желал, чтобы воспоминания Гилберта не оказались похоронены так глубоко. Тогда Гилберт бы знал: братья всегда должны быть вместе, несмотря на все благородные фамилии, которые они то носили, то отбрасывали, когда нужда в них миновала.  
Винсент и Гилберт останутся всегда.  
— Если ты сможешь заключить с ней контракт, то спасешь того, кто важен для тебя.  
Он попытался скрыть печаль в голосе.   
Этим важным человеком должен быть он, Винсент, а не этот сопляк Безариус.   
  
Брейк, белобрысый лицемер из Пандоры, появился пару недель назад и, прежде чем начать совещание с их приемным отцом, сообщил Винсенту, что нашел его давно потерянного брата. Все это время Гилберт находился в семействе Безариус в качестве личного камердинера Оза, наследника герцога.  
А сейчас Оз пропал — канул в Бездну, скатертью дорожка! — и Гилберт вернулся. Но все стало не так, как раньше, когда их было только двое. Какая-то часть Гилберта все еще отсутствовала, так же как его воспоминания, запрятанные где-то глубоко в подсознании.   
Пусть Гилберт притворялся, что семейство Безариус его не интересует, Винсент чувствовал, что его брат лжет. С чего бы тогда он согласился проходить подготовку в Пандоре? И отчего герцог потакал планам Гилберта, если не из-за истории, рассказанной Винсентом несколько лет назад, когда он бредил и истекал кровью у парадных ворот особняка Найтреев?  
Да герцог о них заботился только потому, что Гилберт был ключом к Ворону! Даже если Гилберт это сам в полной мере не понимал, зато Винсент знал, и герцог знал. Но это был их секрет. Герцог хотел, чтобы его преимущество — гарантия, что Ворон может быть приручен членом семейства Найтрей, — оставалось тайной для аристократов, которые завидовали, что у Найтреев есть Врата и что этот род претендует на Ворона. Винсенту казалось, что мода на дворцовые интриги и покушения не изменилась и столетие спустя. Пока сохраняется иллюзия неопределенности, она, как дымовая завеса, защищает их от смертоносных игрищ других герцогских домов да и просто влиятельных аристократов.  
Гилберт настоял на вступлении в Пандору, и его приняли по рекомендации Брейка. Винсент не был уверен, что клоун или его контора были в курсе врожденного преимущества его брата и знали, почему герцог позволил ему, в такие-то годы, начать тренировки. Но не будь Цепи, ничего бы не случилось.  
Ворон спас их жизни, заманив при этом в свою сеть.  
  
Золотые глаза Гилберта не отрывались от Врат, выражение лица было отрешенным.  
Хотя не Ворон был причиной, которая разрушала все попытки Винсента выстроить их с братом жизнь с самого начала. Это все мерзкий Оз! Винсент даже не встречал его никогда, но уже ненавидел. Его, и всю его семью — за то, что отняли Гилберта.  
«Мой!» — отчаянно подумал Винсент. Он прижался щекой к плечу брата и провел по его лицу кончиком пера.  
Старший Найтрей немедленно отпрянул. Винсент усмехнулся. Братец Гилберт, он так легко пугается. Даже когда они ночевали на улицах, он первым вскакивал, заметив таракана или бродячего кота, копающегося в отбросах. Глупенький старший братик Гилберт.   
«Мой Гил».  
Винсент улыбнулся воспоминанию.  
— Все хорошо, мой брат непременно обретет эту силу, — он поднялся и протянул руку. Гилберт смотрел на Врата еще пару мгновений, а потом быстро отвернулся и позволил Винсенту поднять его на ноги. В груди у того разлилось тепло, и он сжал пальцы Гилберта, но брат тут же выдернул руку, разрывая контакт.  
— Я возьму свечу, — он поспешно схватил медный подсвечник и, обогнув Винсента, направился к каменной лестнице.  
Винсент последовал за ним, стараясь не хмуриться.  
Иногда ему казалось, что Гилберт так близко, будто все преграды между ними разрушены — а потом он ускользал прочь, словно Винсент ничего для него не значил. Он гадал: может, Гилберт ведет себя так странно оттого, что смутно помнит, как прежде мог ненавидеть его. А может, оттого, что воспринимает Винсента больше как Найтрея, чем как брата, хотя и сам теперь носит эту фамилию.  
Винсент поднимался по ступенькам вслед за братом, и глазам его представало будущее.  
«Ты будешь бороться за Ворона и получишь его, потому что это твоя судьба, — думал он. — А потом ты вступишь в Пандору и вернешься в Бездну».  
По позвоночнику вдруг — словно порыв ветра, дунувший от Врат, когда пронзительно заклекотал Ворон — пробежал неприятный холодок.   
«Но ты не представляешь, какое это опасное место, какой ужас охватывает тех, кого тащат сквозь тьму со всеми этими мертвецами и окровавленными куклами… это не моя вина, пожалуйста, совсем не моя…»  
Он споткнулся на ступеньке и уронил перо. Гилберт, непонятно как оказавшийся позади, поймал его за руку.  
— Винс! — ахнул Гилберт, почувствовав, как того бьет крупная дрожь. — Ты в порядке?  
«Я не виноват, это не я, пожалуйста…»  
Зажмурившись изо всех сил, он постарался прогнать прочь все мысли о Бездне:  
— Ничего, брат. Я просто устал.  
— О, прости, мы из-за меня так задержались, — Гилберт прикусил нижнюю губу и нерешительно добавил:   
— Спасибо, что показал мне Врата.   
Он сжал плечо Винсента, а потом, поддерживая за талию, помог вернуться в комнату.  
«Милый Гилберт, он бывает таким добрым. Таким нежным…»  
Братьев разместили по соседству со слугами, хотя и в отдельных комнатах. Герцог Найтрей распорядился так, потому что другое, более старое крыло мэнора было заперто и не использовалось годами, и слугам сперва нужно было их проветрить и заменить там мебель. Так что на какое-то время мальчикам даже пришлось делить одну комнату. Если Гилберт и усмотрел в этом признак того, что в этом семействе их едва терпят, он ни словом не обмолвился. Винсенту лично было все равно; он даже любил этот уголок, где можно было на время укрыться от неприязненных взглядов приемных старших братьев и сестры.  
Зайдя в спальню, Гилберт поставил свечу и помог Винсенту улечься на большую кровать — в ней они спали вдвоем. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя очень виноватым, раз подоткнул ему одеяло и только потом принялся раздеваться.  
Свет давала только свеча на ночном столике. Винсент рассматривал длинные тени на противоположной стене — это Гилберт переодевался в ночную рубашку, такую же, как у него. Тощее тело брата было перевязано. «Ненавижу мерзкого Оза за то, что ранил Гила, ненавижу его, ненавижу его, ненавижу!»   
На спине Гилберта, у края лопатки, был еще один шрам, старый и уже почти исчезнувший, так что Винсент едва мог его различить. Теперь у Гилберта было два шрама, на груди и на спине — и оба нанесли те, в чьей любви он не сомневался.  
Винсент нахмурился. Он знал, откуда у Гилберта тот шрам, старый, даже если сам брат не помнил.  
Когда Гилберт забрался в постель, Винсент подкатился ему под бок и свернулся калачиком. Он почувствовал, как Гилберт на секунду застыл, а потом расслабился, отбрасывая все дневные заботы. Молчаливое согласие.  
Это было нормально, вот так прикасаться к Гилберту — под покровом ночи, под общим одеялом. Винсент — это семья, так что все было в порядке.  
Винсент понимал, что тело помнит, даже если разум — нет.  
Сколько ночей они проводили вместе под открытым небом, когда Гилберт укрывал его своим телом, чтобы на него не пялились люди? Сколько раз Гилберт отбивался кулаками, пинался, кусался, а потом хватал Винсента за руку, и братья улепетывали от разгневанных владельцев лавок или богачей, у которых они что-то стянули? Сколько раз зима сменялась весной, пока они лежали в грязном переулке или сельской канаве, обнявшись и тесно прижимаясь друг к другу в поисках тепла?   
В известном смысле Гилберт помнил все.  
«Может, это и есть самый лучший способ узнать друг друга», — размышлял Винсент, уткнувшись носом Гилберту в ложбинку у шеи. Память, облеченная в плоть. В неразличимые выдохи и вдохи, в ровный ритм их сердцебиения.  
— Спасибо, Гилберт, — сонно прошептал Винсент.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты — мой брат, — он закрыл глаза.  
И, балансируя на грани сна и бодрствования, Винсент поймал наконец мысль, вертевшуюся в голове, пока они поднимались из подземелья Найтреев.  
Мир — ужасное, гиблое место. А Гилберт хотел вернуться в место намного худшее.  
Раз Гилберт собирался вернуться в Бездну с помощью Ворона — значит, Винсенту нужна собственная Цепь.  
На этот раз он защитит брата от всех напастей.  
На этот раз у него получится.


	3. Глава 2

— Винс, не нужно.  
«Не мешай!»  
Он щелкнул ножницами, ткань треснула, и показалась белая набивка, мягкая, как облако. Винсент вытащил ножницы, довольно выдохнул и, сияя, обернулся к брату, стоящему в дверях гостиной. Когда Винсенту исполнилось четырнадцать, у них появились отдельные комнаты — Гилберт перебрался в обновленное крыло на другой стороне мэнора. Теперь он редко заглядывал в скромное убежище Винсента около людских. Гораздо чаще Винсент допытывался, где же его ненаглядный брат.  
В любое другое время его визит привел бы Винсента в восторг. Но только не сегодня. Тем не менее, сохраняя жизнерадостный тон, он благодушно спросил:  
— Гил так же, как и я, взволнован предстоящим?  
Гилберт скрестил руки и отвел взгляд, молчание говорило само за себя. Он провалил начальный этап испытаний в Пандоре, и поэтому Винсенту предстояло пройти испытание контрактора первым. Проверку умения Гилберта обращаться с оружием отложили на пару недель, и лишь после этого Пандора позволит ему предстать перед Вратами.  
Их приемные братья посчитали, что это — знак, и на самом деле Гилберт не подходит для Ворона, но герцог Найтрей не желал их слушать, сразу поверив в поведанную Винсентом историю.  
— Или он завидует, что я буду проходить испытание раньше него? — Винсенту нравилось смотреть Гилберту в лицо, когда тот сердился. Порой Винсенту было сложно читать по лицам, но он всегда мог сказать, что чувствует старший брат. От него не укрылась ни одна из сменявших друг друга эмоций на лице Гилберта: озабоченность, ревность, гнев и, наконец, смущение, что его так быстро раскусили.  
Сказать по правде, завтрашний день страшил Винсента. Но страх — ужасное чувство. Прогнать его могли только острые ножницы. Винсент повел разрез дальше. Идеально прямая линия. Мягкая набивка — чистая, белая, безупречная — выставленная на всеобщее обозрение. Взрезать дурные чувства, вырвать страх с корнем…  
Он продолжил рассудительно:  
— Ты же знаешь, у меня всегда лучше получалось.  
Вот опять! Вспыхнувшие щеки и поджатые губы — как всегда, когда он мысленно упрекал себя. Ему так шла растерянность!  
С тех пор как Гилберт начал тренироваться в Пандоре, Винсент следовал за ним по пятам, будь то стрельбище или полигон, и в итоге иначе, как «братья», их уже не называли. Не говоря уже о том, что он помог герцогу Найтрей разобраться с методами исследования Цепей. Он часами просиживал в библиотеке Пандоры и исколесил всю страну в поисках малоизвестных рукописей о Бездне и ее обитателях. Закопавшись среди пыльных книжных полок или роясь в ворохе полусгнивших свитков пергамента, Винсент высматривал упоминания об одном существе, которое, среди прочего, могло бы пригодиться семейству Найтрей: неуловимая Соня.  
Но заключить с ней контракт значило навлечь на себя ярость Ворона. Как-никак по словам герцога Найтрея Ворон не позволял пройти через Врата никому, кто не собирался стать его контрактором.  
И было не похоже, что кто-то, кроме Гилберта, способен приручить Ворона. Один за другим старшие приемные братья Винсента пытались сделать это, но все попытки тонули в ужасе и крови. Раз познакомившись с кровожадным карканьем Цепи, ни один из них больше не хотел снова рисковать своей жизнью ради того, чтобы заполучить Соню, оставляя эту возможность Винсенту. Если Цепь будет и у него, семейству Найтрей это будет только выгодно. Благородный род, сумевший овладеть двумя сильнейшими Цепями вместо одной — герцог Найтрей не мог устоять перед таким политическим преимуществом.  
Не то что Винсент был против. В конце концов, это было частью его плана.  
— Да, но, — напрямик сказал Гилберт, — я не представляю, почему тебе тоже нужна Цепь.  
Клочки белой набивки полетели на пол. Опять они за свое, опять они все за свое. Выдергивая набивку, Винсент успокаивался. Вытянуть, смять, разодрать на кусочки, разбросать вокруг.  
— Ну как же, — Винсент поднял бровь и опустил ножницы, — этого желает герцог Найтрей. А ты знаешь, как я ненавижу разочаровывать нашего дражайшего приемного папеньку, — последнюю фразу он произнес насмешливо: это была их общая секретная шутка, ибо для них герцог далеко не был «дражайшим».  
— Этот человек — алчный ублюдок, и мы оба это знаем. Он единственный, кто хочет, чтобы ты это сделал.  
Сущая правда. Их приемные братья и дядя пытались не допустить, чтобы Винсент зашел так далеко. Они подозревали, что он хочет сам заполучить Ворона, идиоты. Нет, Ворон был не для него, но он собирался стать хозяином другой Цепи, куда более сильной.  
— Ты подвергнешь себя ненужной опасности, — продолжал Гилберт, — мы даже не знаем, позволит ли тебе Ворон пройти в Бездну.  
— О, Цепь, что я ищу, уже должна меня ждать, — ответил Винсент, разглаживая изодранную игрушку и свои чувства заодно, — Соня всегда прячется в тени Ворона.  
— От этого ничуть не легче! — возразил Гилберт, сжав кулаки — ах, какой восхитительно гневный взгляд! — И потом, ты ведь никогда даже не был в Бездне, так…  
— А ты был?  
«Мы оба там побывали, брат. Если бы ты только помнил…»  
— Ну, в тот раз, когда ты показал мне Врата… — Гилберт почесал в затылке. — Не могу поверить, что ты собираешься пройти через это.  
— Старший братик слишком волнуется. Как только ты заключишь контракт с Вороном, все будет прекрасно. Мы даже сможем быть напарниками в Пандоре, — он поднялся из-за стола и разжал пальцы, в которых держал мишку. Мухи на трупе, вот на что это похоже. — Будет здорово! — Винсент лучезарно улыбнулся, подходя к брату.  
Тот начал возражать:  
— Мне не нужен напарник!  
— Ну же, не глупи, — Винсент наклонился и провел пальцем по груди Гилберта. — Мы будем лучше всех.  
Гилберт увернулся, сузил глаза:  
— Прекрати, что ты вбил себе в голову?  
Так ласково.  
— Что именно? Разве я не могу помогать тебе, братец? — Винсент с легкой улыбкой склонил голову набок.  
Гилберт опять потер затылок и раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Или ты боишься, что я вперед тебя побегу спасать твоего драгоценного? — усмехнулся младший Найтрей. Он лучше разрезал бы этого сопляка Оза на кусочки и скормил бы их Игральной Карте, чем отправился бы за ним.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся брат, — и так есть о чем беспокоиться.  
Лжец. Винсент знал, что Гилберт хочет быть героем, защитить человека, которого обожал.  
— Я все равно никогда не стал бы его спасать, — честно добавил Винсент.  
Гилберт, отвлекшись, не заметил язвительного намека.  
— Это просто… — он привалился к дверному косяку. — Я не знаю, отчего не прошел снайперский тест. На полевой практике я ни разу не промахнулся.  
«Потому что перед последним этапом я подговорил ту толстую курицу из Пандоры сделать так, чтобы цели двигались».  
В конце концов, что за толк будет от Винсента, если у него не будет времени приручить и натренировать Цепь до того, как Гилберт с Вороном рванет в Бездну?  
Он рассеянно потрогал тускло блеснувшую на шее хрустальную подвеску — не слишком желанный, но небесполезный подарок почтенной дамы, и вспомнил, как она прижимала его к пышной груди, ахала и называла его красавчиком. И она трогала его! Отвратительно! Но он пересилил себя и не подал виду, потому что она отвечала за набор в Пандору, и это с ее разрешения Найтреевские Врата в Бездну могли распахнуться для Винсента, чтобы он завладел Цепью.  
Он заметил, что взгляд Гилберта задержался на подвеске, которую он вертел в пальцах. Его зависть уколола быстро и остро, как острие кинжала. Винсент убрал кулон под ночную рубашку.  
— Ты пройдешь в следующий раз, Гилберт, — уверил он. — Ты выдержишь испытание. — Он протянул руку, чтобы взять Гилберта за подбородок, но передумал и поймал пальцами прядь мягких черных волос. Накручивая ее на палец, Винсент наклонился и уловил, как сбилось дыхание Гилберта.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил тот, взгляд был полон неуверенности в себе.  
— Потому что некоторым вещам просто суждено произойти.  
«Как, например, тому, что мы вместе» осталось непроизнесенным. Винсент потрепал его по плечу:  
— Вот увидишь.  
Гилберт покраснел сильней и проскользнул мимо Винсента к двери.  
— Тогда лучше бы тебе заполучить Соню, — неохотно сказал он, — потому что я не хочу переворачивать Бездну вверх дном еще и из-за тебя, — и выскочил за дверь.  
Винсент задумчиво наблюдал, как сердится Гилберт. Он больше не боялся.  
Только не тогда, когда брат боялся за него.  
  
Рано утром на следующий день Винсент стоял у Врат в Бездну в подвале, переполненном людьми, которые были его семьей и его врагами одновременно. На нем был официальный темно-синий сюртук с золотой отделкой и подходящие брюки. Подвеска была спрятана под жабо, но он мог в любой момент ее достать.  
«Что за гнусная кучка лицемеров», — подумал Винсент, разглядывая целую шеренгу чистокровных Найтреев. Как смеют они злобно смотреть на него, если сами трусят предстать перед Цепью, которая и так принадлежит их семье, а тем более добраться до Сони! Только Элиот отважно вызвался пройти через Врата вместо Винсента. Но кто же станет рисковать, посылая в Бездну десятилетнего сопляка?  
«Жадность герцога однажды вас погубит», — мрачно предсказал про себя Винсент. Впрочем, как раз сейчас его это не заботило — он собирался получить то, что хотел.  
Отдавая должное каждому из них, он прошел к Вратам в Бездну. Герцог Найтрей положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо и коротко кивнул:  
— Удачи, Винсент, — сказал он, но так и не смог скрыть жадного блеска в глазах.  
Стоящая рядом леди Найтрей откинула прядь со лба Винсента материнским жестом — по крайней мере, он был бы таковым, если бы не слишком суровое выражение ее лица.  
Ванесса, приемная сестра, смотрела холодно и строго, словно одно его присутствие оскорбляло ее. Она была красива, так же как и ее отец, но высший свет не был к ней благосклонен. Несмотря на возраст, никто пока не просил ее руки и не приходил к ней с визитами. По слухам, причина крылась в том, что никто не был заинтересован в сомнительной власти, которой обладало семейство Найтрей, особенно из-за не слишком приглядной истории их рода. Винсент был уверен — в своих неудачах она тоже винит его.  
Его старший приемный брат Фред только что вернулся из последней поездки за границу — он служил послом — и был слегка не в курсе происходящего. Из всех чистокровных братьев Найтрей Фред меньше всего был знаком Винсенту. Когда Винсента и Гилберта приняли в семью, ему было уже двадцать, он много времени проводил за границей, занимаясь политикой, и жил преимущественно в собственном доме на юге страны. В поместье он появлялся только по случаю редких семейных встреч, и порой Винсент даже забывал, что Фред — наследник Найтреев, а не какой-то дальний, пусть и важный родственник. Как всегда учтивый, он слегка кивнул Винсенту и протянул руку; рукопожатие было сухим и невыразительным.  
Эрнест и Клод, приемные братья, знакомые ему лучше других — или все-таки следовало сказать, хуже? — стояли с каменными лицами. От Винсента не ускользнуло, что Эрнест поигрывал рукояткой револьвера. Интересно, он уже придумал, что будет делать, если Винсенту вдруг посчастливится?  
Только Элиот широко улыбнулся и пожал приемному брату руку.  
— Покажи им всем, Винс! — сказал он.  
Винсент улыбнулся. Не зря он любил Элиота больше всех из приемной семьи.  
И вот наконец перед ним его настоящий, кровный брат.  
Гилберту совершенно точно было не по себе. Винсент крепко обнял его — тот даже не успел запротестовать.  
— Пожелай мне удачи, — шепнул он Гилберту на ухо и отпустил его.  
Рядом с Найтреями стояло несколько официальных лиц Пандоры, включая этого шута, Зарксиса Брейка. На плече устроилась его жуткая кукла — при взгляде на нее Винсента бросало в дрожь. Глаза куклы всегда цепко следили за ним в штабе Пандоры, на каждой учебной лекции, на каждой тренировке по обращению с оружием, каждый раз. Вот бы всадить ножницы ей в лицо!  
Очевидно, заправлял всем именно Брейк. В Пандоре заявили, что у них нехватка легальных контракторов, так что они должны использовать любую представившуюся возможность для привлечения новых талантов. И Винсент — такой юный и при этом способный — мог бы стать ценным приобретением.  
Вряд ли Брейк принимал процедуру всерьез. Он помахал Винсу длинным рукавом, не выпуская изо рта леденец.  
— Так-так-так, Винсент Найтрей, гениальный братец, — усмехнулся он, и палочка от леденца, торчавшая изо рта, зашевелилась в такт словам. — А ведь, кажется, только вчера я наблюдал, как ты рысью носился за Гилбертом вокруг стрельбища.  
Он с хрустом раскусил конфету, и Винсент вздрогнул.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты отыщешь для нас эту чудную лазейку?  
Звучало лестно, но к чему было упоминать Гилберта, да еще так небрежно?  
— Так мы можем начинать, Брейк? — огрызнулся Гилберт, — он тоже разозлился.  
— Я буду готов, как только будет готов твой младший братец.  
«Замолчи, ленивый старый хрен!»  
Винсент улыбнулся, скрывая гнев:  
— Я лишь дожидался, пока мистер Брейк доест, — мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он подавился конфетой, если Ворон решит вырваться.  
Брейк выплюнул палочку изо рта и нахмурился.  
— Тогда займитесь делом, молодой человек, — процедил он, пристально посмотрев на Винса.  
Отвернувшись, Винсент взглянул на Врата Бездны. Высокие ворота нависали надо всеми ними, и чернильная тьма за тонкими арками казалась густой и непроглядной. Винсент проверил, на месте ли амулет.  
Он потянулся вперед, и воспоминания, как вспышка, пронзили его — о других Вратах, в другом месте, десятки лет назад — взрыв… тьма… он очнулся, и все было красным…  
  
Нет! Не в этот раз! Винсент зажмурился и бросился вперед, протягивая руку, не позволяя воспоминаниям о Сабрие остановить его.  
Звон цепей в леденящем душу тумане. Железные цепи висели над головой, пахло ржавчиной и сыростью.  
Край Бездны.  
Винсент попытался шагнуть — не вышло. К ногам словно гирю подвесили. Что происходит? На лекциях о таком никогда не рассказывали…  
— **Ты!**  
Голос загрохотал в его голове. Винсент сжал руками виски. Прямо на него сердито смотрел огромный глаз.  
— **Зачем ты здесь, человек?**  
— Я ищу встречи с Соней.  
— **Здесь нет Сони. Только Ворон.**  
Теперь во тьме блестели уже два глаза, огромных и желтых.  
— **Ты не можешь войти.**  
— Я не пытаюсь. Мне нужна Соня.  
— **Сони нет здесь. Ты не можешь войти.**  
Он попытался поднять ногу, но снова не вышло.  
— Ты мне и не даешь!  
Пронесся сухой ветер, и воздух заколыхался. Полы сюртука Винсента захлопали, а волосы отбросило ветром. Цепи над головой стонали и лязгали.  
Он открыл рот и крикнул:  
— Соня! Я требую встречи! Я тре…  
— **Ты не можешь требовать!**  
Ударом гигантского крыла Винсента отшвырнуло в сторону, и он рухнул на бок. Загнанный в угол, он смотрел вверх на исполинскую птицу, с диким карканьем вырвавшуюся из глубин. Черные крылья застлали ему взор. Ворон рванулся к нему, цепи натянулись. Винсент увидел, как зияет распахнутый клюв. Он сжался в комок, прикрывая руками голову, и ждал, что громадные когти вот-вот ударят…  
И все кончилось.  
Ворон, внезапно обессилев, повалился на бок. Гневный взгляд померк, крылья сложились и плотно прижались к телу. Голова не двигалась. Цепь… уснула, устроившись в гнезде из свисающих, сплетающихся цепей.  
Винсент медленно распрямился и услышал над ухом тонкий голосок, словно говорил ребенок:  
— _Привет._  
— Ну, привет, — хрипло поздоровался в ответ Винсент, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— _Откуда ты пришел?_  
— Снаружи. А ты?  
На лицо упала тень. Едва уловимое присутствие другой Цепи.  
— _Я услышала какой-то шум и пришла из Пограничья проверить, что это. Ты за Вороном?_  
— Нет, — Винсент задрал голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть парящую над ним Цепь. — Я за тобой.  
Голову заполнил чудной дрожащий звук, и Винсент снова сжал виски. И только потом понял — Соня смеется. Оглянувшись, он попытался найти ее взглядом.  
— _Какой ты странный, человек._  
И тут он заметил огромную плюшевую игрушку.  
Игрушку. Желудок скрутило при воспоминаниях о сотнях раскуроченных им плюшевых медведей.  
Соня была огромной и яркой детской игрушкой: мягкой и пушистой, с блестящим ключом, торчащим из спины. Хвост, длинный и упругий, совсем ей не подходил. Но больше всего Винсента поразила морда — вместо рта была тонкая едва заметная вышитая строчка. Закрытые глаза тоже, казалось, были намечены несколькими неуклюжими стежками.  
«Очень в тему», — мысленно усмехнулся он.  
Цепь, похожая на зверушек, которых он резал на кусочки день за днем. Может быть, это знак, что Винсент сможет легко укротить чудовище.  
— _Зачем я тебе?_  
— Ты намного сильней, чем кажешься, — ответил Винсент. — Я читал рукописи. Почти все Цепи не покидают пределов Бездны, а ты можешь появиться еще откуда-то. Из Пограничья.  
И опять низкий вибрирующий звук стал слышней, так что у него зазвенело в ушах.  
— _Хммммммммммм… Да, могу, и я могу забирать людей в царство сна._  
— Мне нужна эта сила.  
— _Моя сила?_ — невинно уточнила Соня.  
— То, что ты сделала с Вороном. И не только. Я хочу, чтобы ты забирала людей в Пограничье.  
Это была скрытая от всех способность Сони — открыть иную реальность внутри сознания, разворачивая его слой за слоем, пока жертва не попадала в Пограничье. Если Винсент овладеет этой силой, с ним не смогут сравниться даже самые жуткие Цепи из самых глубоких закоулков Бездны. Он защитит Гилберта от Бездны, если рядом с ним будет Соня. Даже беловолосая Алиса, которая время от времени появлялась в его кошмарных снах, окажется беспомощной перед этой Цепью.  
Соня повела носом, спустившись ниже, и принялась обнюхивать шею Винсента.  
— _А достоин ли ты меня?_  
— А достойна ли ты стать моей Цепью?  
— _Ты слишком самонадеян._  
С этими словами Цепь оказалась лицом к лицу с Винсентом, вышитые глаза чуть приоткрылись.  
Винно-красные глаза. Они оба были прокляты. Наверно, это судьба.  
— _Я превращаю сны в реальность для тех, кто этого желает. Позволь попробовать на вкус твои сны._  
Хвост Сони взвился и ударил, как хлыст, разорвав его сюртук. Винсент ощутил мгновенную боль в плече. Кровь капала из пореза. Гигантский грызун спустился ниже, пока почти не оказался у него на плече рядом с обнаженной плотью. Высунулся узкий розовый язычок, и Цепь ловко слизала кровь.  
Винсент вздрогнул: игрушки не должны его трогать вот так. Он убьет, распотрошит…  
Когда он снова повернул голову, он увидел Гилберта, нежно проводящего языком по его плечу. Робкий взгляд сквозь спутанную челку. Медленная улыбка.  
— _Чего ты желаешь, Винсент Найтрей?_  
У него перехватило дыхание.  
— Мне нравятся твои мечты.  
— Мне нравишься ты, — прошептал Гилберт, полузакрыв глаза. Красные губы блестели. Брат прижимался к нему сзади. Он поднес к губам Винсента запястье, кровь мелкими каплями выступала из пореза. — Я тоже тебе нравлюсь?  
В нос ударил запах пыли и затхлости — точь-в-точь как на чердаке, который годами держали закрытым. Винс закашлялся.  
«Это уловка, — рассеянно подумал он, — нельзя пить кровь Цепи».  
Призрачный Гилберт усмехнулся.  
Брат никогда не смотрел на него так, Винсент это знал, и все же сердце его забилось чаще.  
«Выпью — стану нелегальным контрактором», — подумал он.  
— Позволь мне взять тебя, Винсент.  
Эти слова подтолкнули его, отозвались острым желанием в паху. Он с трудом сглотнул. Запястье коснулось шеи чуть ниже подбородка. Кожа к коже — такой любящий, такой добрый, такой… Гилберт.  
Он яростно схватил Цепь за руку и ткнул в рану хрустальной подвеской.  
— Не держи меня за идиота, Соня! — рявкнул он.  
Потекла черная кровь, и в ушах снова болезненно зазвенело от пронзительного визга. Амулет светился, сквозь хрусталь была видна печать.  
В мгновение ока появилась звериная мордочка Цепи, ядовито запахло рваной бумагой и паутиной, так что трудно было дышать. Лапа, которую он держал, мгновенно распухла, как рука утопленника. Светлый мех под пальцами стал противно склизким. Ему захотелось оторвать эту несчастную лапу, как у очередного плюшевого медведя, но пальцы соскользнули. Соня отлетела прочь, подпрыгивая, словно вырвавшийся из неловкой детской ручки воздушный шарик.  
Очередное дрожащее хихиканье.  
— _Винсент Найтрей,_ — пропела она, — _ты на самом деле очень странный._  
  
Когда Винсент очнулся, он лежал на каменном полу в подвале особняка Найтреев, в ушах эхом отдавалось ворчание Сони, а окружившие его офицеры Пандоры помогали ему подняться. Амулет на его шее, красный от крови, сверкал в свете ламп.


	4. Глава 3

— Я в порядке, брат, — сонно сказал Винсент, когда карета покатила по дороге прочь от штаба Пандоры, — хватит делать такое лицо.  
Гилберт сидел напротив, уставившись в окно. Он дулся, в который раз. С того дня, как Винсент заполучил Соню — почти три недели назад, — он дулся непрерывно. Винсент не был глух к чувствам брата — в конце концов, они были связаны кровными узами, — но просто не узнавал его.  
Винсент снова зевнул, пытаясь не заснуть. После заключения контракта с Соней он несколько дней не покидал постели. Сила Цепи накрывала его в самый неожиданный момент, и он мог часами валяться без чувств. Это настолько выбивало из колеи, что помощник Руфуса Бармы, Лиам Лунетт, был приставлен следить за ним — вернее, следовать всюду с подушкой в руках, на случай очередного обморока.  
  
Одолевая тьму, Винсент встречался с Соней. Соня тихо бормотала о снах и воспоминаниях, которые кружат в Пограничье — и они тоже непременно отправятся туда. И, проваливаясь в безвременье, Винсент узнавал свою Цепь лучше, чем когда-либо знала Пандора.  
Соня объяснила, что внутри у каждого человека есть своя Дверь в Пограничье, которое может стать мечтой или кошмаром, стоит только сильно пожелать.   
За пределами сновидений Пограничье Винсента, как и у большинства людей, было гладким и пустым и покрытым водой, которая на самом деле была не водой — потому что ее не существовало, — но некой субстанцией, разбегающейся кругами при каждом шаге.  
— _Это наш секрет,_ — говорила Соня, — _не рассказывай никому._  
— Почему?  
— _Если другие начнут шнырять по Пограничью, это может быть опасно._  
— Другие Цепи?  
— _Нет,_ — возразила Соня, — _другие души. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы другая душа вошла через твою Дверь в Пограничье и отыскала путь к твоему телу и сознанию._  
Обдумав это, Винсент спросил:  
— Есть ли у тебя в сознании собственная Дверь в Пограничье, Соня?  
Существо пронзительно захихикало:  
— _Тебе никогда не узнать, человек, никогда не узнать._  
Когда Винсент бодрствовал, его обучение в Пандоре проходило куда хуже. Исследователи пытались, как им было поручено, уговорить его вызвать Соню из Бездны, но у него ничего не получалось. Сперва он решил, что дело в их с Соней договоре: никому не рассказывать о том, что он узнал.   
Но шли недели, а Соня отказывалась отвечать, и Винсент начал беспокоиться.  
Тем временем в Пандоре сочли Соню слишком пассивной, вялой и, следовательно, бесполезной. Они не могли взять в толк, как такая слабая Цепь проскользнула мимо Ворона, чтобы заключить контракт с Винсентом.   
  
Винсент решил нарушить затянувшееся молчание в карете и облечь свое беспокойство в слова:  
— Завтра Гилберта ждет испытание.  
Тот издал неопределенный звук и надвинул шляпу ниже. В отличие от Винсента, на котором был новый, только что выданный мундир Пандоры, Гилберт был одет в наряд для тренировок — длинный черный плащ, черные брюки, белая рубашка и неизменная теперь низко надвинутая шляпа. Винсент припомнил, что это подарок от девки из той семьи — мерзкие Безариусы, никак не могут держаться подальше от брата, даже когда Винсент спас его от них.  
— Ты делал упражнения, которые показывал Брейк?  
— Толку от них немного, верно? — напряженно ответил Гилберт. Он уже донял Винсента расспросами обо всех мелочах касательно испытания, и Винсент рассказал ему правду обо всем, кроме последнего искушения.  
Иногда, когда он был уверен, что Цепь ушла, а не свернулась клубочком в уголке его сознания, Винсент ласкал себя, думая о сонином Гилберте и о тех вещах, которыми они могли бы заняться. Порой же Винсенту хотелось упросить Соню взять его в Пограничье Гилберта, но он страшился увидеть брата в объятьях мелкого Безариуса.  
— Соня — не Ворон, она все делает иначе.  
— Если судить по ней, то получается, что нас учили зря.  
Бедный Гилберт. Он не должен грустить из-за пустяков.  
— Знаешь, что я думаю?  
— Что?  
— Что Ворон ждет именно тебя. Потому-то он и пугает всех остальных.  
Гилберт вздрогнул:  
— Но почему именно меня?  
— Потому… потому что встречал тебя раньше.  
Гилберт поглядел на Винсента со своего сиденья:  
— Ты имеешь в виду, когда?..  
Винсент позволил ему предполагать, что это было в подвале Найтреев — несколько лет назад, а не сотню, в реальности исчезнувших воспоминаний Гилберта.  
— Я думаю, ему нужен ты, — он лгал, пытаясь сохранить легкий тон, — я чувствовал это, пока был в Бездне.  
На лице Гилберта мелькнуло замешательство:  
— Отчего ты мне раньше не рассказал?  
— Я не хотел пугать Гилберта. Узнав, что его жаждет такая страшная Цепь, Гилберт бы волновался понапрасну.   
И тут Винсента накрыла очередная волна усталости. Побочный эффект Сони, но не настолько сильный, чтобы вырубить его полностью. Он моргнул, клонясь вперед.   
— Винс! — Гилберт подхватил его за плечи.   
Закрыв глаза, Винсент почувствовал, что брат пытается прислонить его тело к спинке сиденья, но руки и ноги будто налились свинцом, и устроиться удобнее в тряской карете было просто невозможно. Он ждал, когда брат сделает следующий шаг. Гилберт тяжко вздохнул, и сиденье заскрипело, когда он пододвинулся и сел рядом.   
Гилберт обвил рукой Винсента за талию и устроил его голову у себя на плече. Краем глаза Винсент поймал его тревожный взгляд и едва удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться. Опустив голову Гилберту на грудь, Винсент чувствовал, как щека трется о ткань плаща. Гилберт проворчал что-то под нос и подвинул его на прежнее место.  
Их поза выглядела вполне пристойно, объятья Гилберта трудно было назвать нежными — но, тем не менее, Винсент чувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться. Он притворялся спящим, а значит, мог всю дорогу наслаждаться запахом пороха, и мускуса, и Гилберта.  
Определенно, обладать такой Цепью, как Соня, было удобно, пусть даже вызвать ее пока не получалось.  
  
На пороге Найтрей-мэнора их встретил Джозеф, старший дворецкий. Возница открыл дверцу кареты, Винсент, все еще изображая, что спит, привалился к Гилберту, крепко обхватив его.  
— Приветствую вас, юные господа, — Джозеф не повел и бровью при виде прильнувшего к брату Винсента — его поведение давно не шокировало семейство Найтрей. — Герцог распорядился, чтобы вы прибыли в его кабинет как можно скорее.  
Понизив голос, Гилберт объяснил:  
— У Винсента очередной приступ. Найди кого-нибудь — его надо отнести в постель, а я зайду к герцогу.  
— Герцог распорядился, чтобы вы присутствовали оба, — ответил Джозеф. — Приехал ваш дядя, и будет лучше, если вы поторопитесь.  
С годами в седых усах практически не осталось рыжины, но церемонность и высокопарная речь старого слуги остались неизменными, особенно когда дело касалось Винсента и Гилберта.  
Винсент почувствовал, как напрягся брат при упоминании о назойливом зяте герцога. С самого начала тот больше всех возражал, чтобы их приняли в семью, и покровительства, которое оказывал им герцог, когда это касалось семейной Цепи.  
Гилберт резко тряхнул брата за плечо.  
— Эй, — громко сказал он, — мы вернулись в мэнор.  
Винсент сделал вид, что медленно просыпается.  
— Ты что-то сказал, братец? — переспросил он, зевая.  
— Наш дражайший приемный папенька ждет нас у себя в кабинете. Дядя здесь.  
— О, какой приятный сюрприз. Поприветствуем же его, — Винсент соскочил с подножки кареты и поправил мундир. Гилберт угрюмо последовал за ним.  
  
Эрнест, который открыл дверь в кабинет, попытался подтолкнуть их к стульям у большого письменного стола красного дерева. Винсент уклонился — они с Гилбертом научились довольно ловко уворачиваться, когда приемные братья удостаивали их ненужным вниманием.  
Усевшись, Винсент закинул ногу на ногу и поздоровался. Гилберт садиться не стал, а остался начеку стоять у двери. Он всегда держал в поле зрения ближайший путь к отступлению, особенно на семейных сборищах.  
Герцог, скрестив руки, сидел за столом, братья Фред и Клод стояли у дальнего окна. Их дядя, устроившийся тут же, у стола, при виде Винсента и Гилберта брезгливо поморщился. Низенький и толстый, с круглым, гладко выбритым лицом, он и в подметки не годился герцогу — рослому и величественному, щеголявшему короткой ухоженной бородой.  
— Я не могу поверить, что Бернард столько в тебя вложил! — рявкнул он без обиняков, тыча пальцем в Винсента. — Я слышал о твоих неудачах. Ты не справляешься с собственной Цепью!   
Герцог поднял руку.  
— Успокойся, — тихо сказал он. — Соня — сильная Цепь, и нельзя требовать от Винсента, чтобы он сразу же укротил ее.  
— Сильная Цепь? Да она бесполезна! За сотни лет ни единой записи о том, что кто-то заключил с ней контракт, и все, о чем мы знаем, — ее жалкий храп!  
— Вообще-то Соня не храпит, — заметил Винсент. — Она спит очень чутко.  
— Не дразни меня! Неудивительно, что выбор мальчишки оказался полным провалом, — дядя нахмурил густые брови.  
Герцог ответил спокойно:  
— Я читал рукописи. Я верю, что у Сони большие возможности.  
— Возможности! — фыркнул его зять. — Только ты мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы подобрать уличного мальчишку во имя каких-то возможностей! Если мы ищем возможности, Элиот подошел бы куда лучше.   
Стоявший у окна Фред примиряюще заметил:  
— Дядя, мы понимаем, почему ты сердишься, и, разумеется, тоже обеспокоены. Но Винсент может делать со своей жизнью что угодно, это не наше дело. Хорошо уже, что он заключил контракт с Цепью, какова бы она ни была, тем более с такой неуловимой. Я уверен, что Пандоре она все равно пригодится, хотя бы для изучения Бездны — нашему сотрудничеству это только на пользу.  
Он такой дипломат, этот Фред — точно как его отец! Впору поверить, что он на самом деле так думает!  
— О другом, — Фред выгнул бровь и поглядел на Гилберта. — Если Винсент, при всех своих способностях, до сих пор не справился с Соней, может ли мы гарантировать, что Гилберту удастся подчинить Ворона?  
Гилберт тотчас же вспыхнул:  
— Ты сомневаешься во мне?  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Фред. — И не без причины, заметь — ведь даже Винсент, на что его любят в Пандоре, ничего не добился.  
— Они лгут тебе на каждом шагу! Безродная шваль, чего от них ждать — ни капли благородства! — дядя сузил глаза. — Неблагодарные паршивцы, вечно себе на уме! Наобещают с три короба, а сами норовят сесть на шею.

Гилберт стоял, опустив глаза. Винсенту так хотелось, чтобы брат сказал что-нибудь в свою защиту, но он знал, что Гилберт никогда не возразит герцогу или брату герцогини. Это сопляк Безариус, должно быть, вбил в Гилберта подобное послушание — он не был таким раньше…  
Наконец Винсент не выдержал:  
— Вы знаете Гилберта, — сказал он, хлопнув ладонями по столу и глядя герцогу прямо в глаза, — я в нем уверен.  
— Не навязывай моему отцу… — Эрнест занес руку для пощечины, но Гилберт встал между ними, отводя удар. Винсента отбросило назад к столу, и герцог поднялся с места прежде, чем они врезались бы друг в друга.  
— Гил!..  
Сколько раз подобная сцена повторялась в детстве, когда брат принимал на себя все удары, предназначавшиеся Винсенту? Тогда Эрнест частенько измывался над ними — но сейчас, на пике своих девятнадцати, Гилберт был выше его на голову, и его реакция была мгновенной, а в золотистых глазах сверкал гнев. Винсент не мог отвести глаз от Гилберта: тот правой рукой махнул Эрнесту, будто приглашая его продолжить, а сам тем временем уже отводил левую для удара…  
— Довольно, — вмешался Фред, хватая Гилберта за руку. Клод зашел с другой стороны и оттащил Эрнеста прочь. Винсент слышал, как он говорил вполголоса:  
— Успокойся, Эрн. Не марай руки об это ничтожество.  
Тот фыркнул, вывернувшись из хватки Клода.  
— Ты прав, — заявил он во всеуслышание. — Кроме того, как только отец поймет, каким глупцом он был все эти годы, этих помойных крыс в мгновение ока выкинут на улицу.  
Он выскочил из комнаты, Клод дернулся было вслед, но герцог жестом остановил его.  
— Оставь его, — приказал герцог, — я с ним позже поговорю.  
Но это был не единственный разгневанный Найтрей.   
— Эрнест говорит правду, но ты боишься признать ее! — сорвался дядя. — Твоя благотворительность не приносит пользы семье, только позорит нас перед обществом!  
Гилберт отошел, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство. Винсент протянул руку — поправить ему плащ, — но брат отвернулся.  
— Винсент, — резко сказал он, — нет.  
— _Я голодна, Винсент Найтрей._  
Мир внезапно завертелся каруселью.  
  
На сей раз Винсент не притворялся — это была взаправду Соня. Он споткнулся о ковер и рухнул на колени. Гилберт быстро обернулся; старшие Найтреи в горячке спора ничего не замечали. На краю сознания перед глазами Винсента замелькали яркие пятна, когда пол вдруг бросился ему навстречу. Он еще услышал, как Гилберт выкрикнул его имя — а дальше была только Соня.  
Винсент очутился в безликом царстве своего бессознательного, в месте между сном и явью, узнаванием и забвением. В Пограничье.  
— _Я ждала,_ — Соня появилась перед ним ниоткуда.  
— Чего?  
— _Твоих грез. Меня нужно кормить._  
— Я накормлю тебя.  
— _Ты должен дать мне кровь или мечты, Винсент Найтрей. Ты не принес мне ничего вкусного за все эти недели._   
Соня резко ткнулась в него мордой. Толстый хвост обвился вокруг его тела, связывая руки. В нос ударил запах плесени и разложения, оскверняя и его.  
— _Я могу вечно держать тебя в Пограничье. Ты познаешь голод и поймешь, как голодна я._  
Винсент попытался вырваться:  
— Я твой хозяин, Соня. Отпусти.  
— _Никому ты не хозяин, человек._  
Кольца хвоста сдавили его грудь.  
Винсент вдруг понял, как ужасно он беспомощен.   
«Эта Цепь может убить меня, — в панике подумал он. — Она может до смерти оглушить криком в моем же собственном сознании, а со стороны это будет выглядеть так, будто я мирно скончался во сне!»  
— Соня, — еле выговорил он просительным тоном.  
Хватки Цепи неожиданно ослабла. Соня помотала головой и осторожно взмыла в воздух, оставив Винсента хвататься за грудь и сгибаться пополам от боли.  
— _Ты отказываешь мне в крови, так отдай мне свои мечты._  
  
Винсент очнулся, задыхаясь.  
«Я жив! — было первой мыслью. — Слава богу, я жив».  
Оглядевшись, он обнаружил, что находится в собственной спальне, переодетый в ночную рубашку. В углу около двери, ведущей в гостиную, на стуле примостился Гилберт, надвинув шляпу на лицо.  
— Гил?  
— Ты очнулся, — его брат зашевелился, отчего шляпа свалилась на пол. — Черт, наконец-то.  
— И все-таки ты здесь, — Винсент бросил взгляд на часы. Те показывали за полночь. — Ты все это время ждал, пока я проснусь?  
Тот пробормотал:  
— Я не смог бы пройти испытание Ворона, если бы ты не очнулся.  
— Почему?  
— Ты знаешь прекрасно, почему, — Гилберт потер лицо рукой в перчатке. — Ты не должен был, — устало сказал он. — Ты не готов контролировать Цепь.  
— У меня уже лучше получается, — спокойно ответил Винсент.  
— Мудрено поверить, судя по тому, что я видел, — сверкнул глазами Гилберт. — Ты даже с собой не можешь справиться!  
Его серьезный тон так поразил Винсента, что он даже сел. Он редко видел, чтобы Гилберт так долго злился — с тех самых пор, как сцепился с этой девкой, Алисой, много лет назад. Когда у него было выражение лица, которое Винсент ненавидел, потому что оно было такое не Гилбертовское…  
И причиной этому был Винсент.  
Он тупо повторил:  
— Я не могу?  
— Все в Пандоре задаются вопросом, сможешь ли ты принести им пользу. Видел, как гневается наш так называемый дядя? Думаешь, нам будет легче жить, если герцог решит, что за нами надо присматривать, как за детьми? — сердито выпалил Гилберт. — Ты не понимаешь, как на меня давит необходимость приручить Ворона? Но я не тренируюсь — я нянчусь с тобой, потому что я единственный, кто еще знает, что с тобой делать!  
Плечи Гилберта опустились, будто он взвалил на себя что-то непомерно тяжелое. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга: Гилберт, ошеломленный признанием, и Винсент, безучастный с виду, но едва с собой справляющийся. Для него это было слишком.  
Грудь сжималась, и пальцы зудели. Нужно отрезать, отсечь, раскромсать на мелкие, мелкие кусочки.  
Взгляд упал на черную шляпу, валявшуюся на ковре. Позолоченные ножницы с прикроватного столика оказались в руках словно сами по себе.  
Этот щенок Безариус, эта девка Безариус… если бы он только мог — чик-чик — и все прочь… Да, это они рассердили Гилберта, заставили думать, что нужно заполучить Ворона, спасти этого… Он хотел растерзать Безариусов на клочки.  
Гилберт поднял голову как раз тогда, когда его брат выбрался из постели. На секунду он вытаращил глаза, увидев, что Винсент собирается сотворить с его шляпой, и успел выхватить ее у Винсента.  
Взгляд Гилберта сделался стальным:  
— Не смей!  
Опять этот ужасный голос. Это лицо, полное ненависти.  
«Он ненавидит меня, мой брат меня ненавидит, почему он так смотрит на меня, почему?»  
Винсент застыл и моргнул:  
— Я… я не…  
Он упал на колени. Это его вина. Снова.  
Прикосновение к плечу. Голос едва слышный. Усталый.  
Винсент поднял взгляд на измученное лицо брата, на котором не осталось и следа жгучего гнева. Черные завитки волос падали ему на глаза, и Винсент едва сдержался, чтобы не отвести со лба вьющиеся пряди.   
— Я не хотел кричать, — негромко сказал Гилберт, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя. — Уже поздно. Был долгий день. Нам нужно поспать. Завтра испытание.  
При виде его обреченного лица у Винсента сжалось сердце: тот же взгляд он видел множество раз, когда Гилберту причиняли боль, но он пытался не винить в ней Винсента.   
Такой чудесный брат. Винсент его не достоин.  
Вдруг вспомнилось, как Соня объясняла: длительное прикосновение к голове может усыпить человека. А если хорошо сконцентрироваться и использовать силу Сони напрямую, то вот так, постепенно касаясь, можно отправить человека в Пограничье.  
— У тебя все получится, Гил. Ты предназначен для Ворона, — смог он произнести едва слышно.   
Если бы Гилберт знал о своем прошлом, стал бы он терпеть?   
Тайна была готова сорваться с губ, это было так заманчиво. Но если сказать, тогда брат узнает, каких дров наломал Винсент, каким он был ужасным. Нет, уж лучше пусть Гилберт будет с ним холоден, чем навсегда возненавидит.  
Гилберт молча потрепал его по плечу и потянул вверх. Винсент позволил довести себя до постели, скользнул под одеяло.  
— Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть, — сказал Гилберт и направился к выходу.  
— Постой, — Винсент вцепился в его руку. Гилберт обернулся через плечо, его силуэт казался четче в потоке света, падавшем из открытой двери. — Не уходи вот так. Я не хочу, чтобы Гил злился перед испытанием.  
Еще одно последнее прикосновение, чтобы забрать Гилберта в Пограничье. Пальцы скользнули под манжету рукава и погладили внутреннюю часть запястья — то самое место, которым соблазнял его Сонин призрачный Гилберт.   
Рука Гилберта в этот момент расслабилась, хотя по лицу еще было ясно, что он рассержен.  
— Я не сержусь, Винс, — вяло сказал он, — просто устал.  
Прикосновения — Винсент, Гилберт, кожа к коже — связывали их между собой.  
— Ты получишь Ворона, — негромко, с нажимом сказал Винсент, слегка сжав пальцы и чувствуя пульс брата. — Я это знаю.  
Тихий смешок:  
— Ты всегда слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь. Не понимаю, почему.  
Этого было достаточно.  
— Потому что знаю, что Гил очень хороший, — улыбнулся Винсент. — Спи спокойно.  
— Доброй ночи.   
Взмахнув своим длинным черным плащом, брат исчез.  
Некоторое время Винсент сидел на кровати и размышлял, что делать дальше, бездумно обрывая нитки из разодранной шеи плюшевого медведя.  
Он — обуза. Даже сражаясь лучше брата, даже первым заполучив Цепь, он оставался обузой.  
«Я единственный, кто еще знает, что с тобой делать!»  
Нитка туго обвила палец, и Винсент разорвал ее. Голова медведя шлепнулась на пол и укатилась под кровать.  
Но скоро — как только Гилберт получит свою Цепь — они станут равны. Они станут напарниками, и Винсент докажет, что достоин любви своего брата.  
Он ведь об этом мечтает, верно?  
— _Накорми меня, Винсент Найтрей._

Над головой в воздухе покачивалась Соня. Винсент нахмурился. Теперь она решила показаться ему?  
— Уходи, Соня, — приказал он. — Я не призывал тебя в этот мир.  
— _Хмммммммммммм, ты и не можешь меня призвать. Ты слаб._  
Он швырнул в Соню обезглавленным медведем, но тот отскочил от округлого бока, не причинив вреда.  
— Я приказываю тебе уйти.  
Звонкий головокружительный смех.  
— _Ты не можешь мне приказывать._  
Вокруг Винсента снова все завертелось, и он рухнул на кровать. Соня маячила над ним — отвратительно толстая игрушка. Винсент сделал усилие и протянул руку. Он схватил голову существа и впился пальцами в вышитые глаза. Однако руки и ноги казались неподъемными. В голове эхом отдавалось мерзкое хихиканье.  
— _Глупый человечек,_ — сказала Соня, — _думал, ты можешь меня заставить?_  
Винсент схватился за хрустальный кулон на шее, потемневший от въевшейся крови:  
— Да, я…  
Его накрыл приступ головокружения. Он зажмурился, а Соня торжествующе взвизгнула:  
— _Кровь или мечты — я ем только их! Ты не даешь мне ничего. Наша связь слаба. Накорми меня — и станешь моим хозяином._  
Когда комната перестала вращаться, он ответил:  
— Да, я накормлю тебя.  
— _Не заставляй меня ждать, человек._  
— Не буду.  
Лежа на спине и глядя на балдахин кровати, Винсент просчитывал варианты. Завтра Гилберт станет хозяином Ворона и отправится на поиски отродья Безариусов. Винсент останется совсем один, если не считать вечного бормотания Сони, которая терзает его разум своим вечным хихиканьем и непрерывными требованиями.  
Если только он ее не укротит.   
Значит, надо это сделать.  
Приподнимаясь в постели, Винсент скомандовал темному созданию:  
— Подойди.  
Сегодня у Сони будет пир, и он получит то, чего хотел. Чего хотел Гилберт.  
Их мечта. Больше, чем близость и защита. Потому что даже эти две вещи больше не могут сделать Винсента счастливым.  
Винсент хотел, чтобы Гилберт знал его таким, как раньше — не бесполезной обузой, а нужным и любимым. Когда-то Гилберт помнил о драгоценных днях, когда их было только двое, и никто не мешал им быть вместе.  
— Вот о чем я мечтаю, Соня, — тихо сказал он, погладив бок Цепи. — Я хочу, чтобы Гил помнил, каким счастливым я могу его сделать. Помнил на самом деле.  
Мех был мягким и пушистым, но тепла не ощущалось. Он стиснул бок, думая прощупать набивку сквозь шкуру. Но пальцы ухватили лишь паутину.  
— _О, как прекрасно!_ — похвалила Цепь, плывя вниз по коридору бок о бок с ним. — _Я почти чувствую этот вкус, хммммммм._


	5. Глава 4

Винсент осторожно ступал босыми ногами по коридору, ведущему в комнаты Гилберта. Приоткрыв дверь, он увидел, что одежда брата валяется по всей гостиной, как попало. Должно быть, тот совсем вымотался — он всегда аккуратно складывал вещи. Из полуотворенной двери спальни в гостиную лился слабый свет.   
Винсент вошел: Гилберт уже угнездился под одеялом, лежа на животе, одну руку просунув под подушку. Изрядно оплывшая свеча тихонько коптила на столике у кровати, вокруг медного подсвечника застыли дорожки воска.  
Винсент подошел и вгляделся в бледное лицо спящего брата. Наклонившись, он осторожно провел пальцами вдоль его шеи.   
— Привет, Гилберт, — очень тихо прошептал он. Он впечатает правду в самую плоть Гилберта, и тот будет навсегда принадлежать ему.  
Соня промурлыкала:  
— _Если ты хочешь этого, просто скажи — и я послушаюсь, хммммм?_  
— Да, Соня. Отправь его в Пограничье.  
— _Продолжай касаться его, но мягко,_ — посоветовала Соня.  
— Конечно, я всегда мягок по отношению к моему дорогому Гилберту.  
Его касания были легкими, и он чувствовал, как энергия Сони наполняет его, словно вода приливает в бассейн. Его зрение расплывалось, в ушах отдавался пульс. Сонино гудение усилилось. Он почувствовал, как энергия Цепи спустилась ниже по позвоночнику, по всей длине рук в кончики пальцев. Постепенно гул в голове утих впервые с тех пор, как он заключил контракт. Его пальцы принялись медленными круговыми движениями массировать шею брата, спускаясь постепенно ниже, разминая все напряженные узелки.  
Гилберт пошевелился во сне, и Винсент сел на край кровати достаточно близко, чтобы при случае легонько подтолкнуть локтем в бедро, укрытое одеялом.  
— _Разбуди его,_ — скомандовала Соня.  
— Гилберт? — Винсент скользнул ладонью под свободный воротник ночной рубашки. — Братец, просыпайся.  
— М-мм? — тот резко дернулся и поднял голову.   
— _Не отпускай, не отпускай._  
— Винсент? — веки Гилберта неохотно приоткрылись, и он прищурился от тусклого света.  
— _Придержи его._  
Винсент крепко держал Гилберта за шею одной рукой, а другую прижал между лопаток, не давая приподняться.  
— Не двигайся.  
Гилберт в замешательстве посмотрел на него через плечо:  
— Что ты…  
— _Не отпускай, не отпускай!_  
Гилберт забеспокоился.   
— Что ты делаешь, Винсент? — он начал ворочаться, пытаясь отбросить его руки. — Зачем ты здесь?  
— Из-за тебя, — Винсент надавил еще сильней, опрокидывая Гилберта на кровать.   
Окончательно проснувшийся Гилберт заворчал и попытался отмахнуться.  
Отчаянно пытаясь не отпускать его, как приказала Соня, Винсент одной рукой рванул воротник рубашки на Гилберте.   
Гилберт захрипел и попытался приподняться на согнутых локтях.  
— _Не потеряй его, Винсент Найтрей._  
— Брат, прошу тебя! — Винсент навалился на него сзади, все еще хватаясь за шею и за локоть Гилберта. Потеряв равновесие, Гилберт снова рухнул лицом в подушки с полузадушенным стоном.   
— Тихо, тихо, я ничего тебе не сделаю, я никогда не сделаю Гилу больно… — отчего его голос вдруг прозвучал так умоляюще, так по-детски?  
— _Не отпускай, не отпускай!_  
— Я пытаюсь! — огрызнулся Винсент.  
— _Прижми крепче, подтолкни сильней, я почти готова…_  
— Пытаешься что? — кашляя и давясь, Гилберт брыкался под ним. — Это Бездна…  
Пуговицы на воротнике отлетели, и Гилберт схватил брата за плечи. Сдержит ли Соня обещание?  
— Я только хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, — Винсент с силой вцепился в плечи старшего брата, прижимая его к перине. — Прошу, позволь мне сделать тебя счастливым!  
— Винс… — Гилберт обмяк и теперь лежал на кровати неподвижно, голова была повернута набок, а руки безвольно вытянуты. Винсент наконец отпустил его.  
— Соня, — обвиняюще начал он, — ты лживая…  
— _Я не солгала, посмотри — он там. Гилберт там._  
Винсент вгляделся. Он снова оплошал, да?  
С губ брата сорвался тихий вздох. Винсент нерешительно сполз с него и перевернул на бок. Глаза были закрыты, лицо спокойное и расслабленное.  
— Он спит.  
— _Нет, не спит. Он в Пограничье. Позови его по имени._  
— Гилберт?..  
Глаза открылись, но зрачки были расширены и взгляд блуждал. Губы Гилберта чуть приоткрылись, он прерывисто вздохнул.  
— _Видишь?_ — сказала Соня. — _Я молодец?_  
— Да, — подтвердил Винсент. — Да, дорогая Соня.   
На его губах показалась слабая улыбка.  
  
Винсент пропустил пальцы сквозь темные вихры Гилберта, заправил прядь за ухо. Вот, значит, как бывает, когда Соня отправляет человека в Пограничье. Место между сном и явью, где мечты и реальность сливаются воедино. Глубокое, полное дремотного умиротворения место, не то что бьющий по нервам ад Бездны.  
— Винсент?.. — прошептал Гилберт хрипло. Ах, как замечательно! Его голос звучал почти как в детстве. Да, это его Гилберт — вот он лежит перед ним, ночная рубашка сбилась, пуговицы расстегнуты, так что виден шрам на груди. Винсент не мог наглядеться на него.  
От воротника на шее остался красный рубец — Винсент намочил в умывальнике полотенце и приложил к ссадине:  
— Прости, что так вышло. В следующий раз будет лучше, обещаю…  
Пальцы Винсента погладили щеку Гилберта, спустились вниз по шее, к ключице. Он терпеливо прикладывал мокрое полотенце, пока красная отметина на шее не побледнела. Он понадеялся, что следов не останется — у Гилберта не должно быть синяков.  
— Где?.. — пробормотал Гилберт.  
Винсент отложил полотенце на прикроватный столик.  
— Ты в Пограничье, Гил. Это не Бездна. Это место, где воплощаются наши мечты.   
Головокружительное чувство отозвалось дрожью в животе, и он ощутил себя нетерпеливым школьником в день святой Бригитты *****. Винсент соскользнул с кровати и скинул с себя одежду. Поежившись от прохладного ночного воздуха, обнаженный, он забрался обратно в постель.  
Так тепло, так близко. Вместе. Навсегда.  
Он устроился на привычном месте — у брата под боком, глядя на него — и медленно провел пальцами по груди Гилберта.  
Гилберт моргнул.  
— Я… я не могу, — его голос был хриплым и сонным.  
— Конечно, можешь. Я буду осторожен, братик. Я только учусь у Сони, но не волнуйся. Все будет прекрасно.  
Винсент легко чмокнул Гилберта в губы, и по его позвоночнику электрическим током пробежала дрожь.   
Он вспомнил дебютанток, с которыми развлекался после окончания церемонии совершеннолетия, спрятавшись на черной лестнице или в саду, среди кустов (он еще переспал с отвратительной старой кошелкой из Пандоры, но об этом думать не хотелось). Девицы были забавными, с мужчинами же он дела не имел. Но ведь это особый случай, это Гилберт — он должен быть первым и единственным.  
Он наклонился и вдохнул запах Гилберта: табачный дым, порох и мускус. Потерся носом об его шею.  
«Мой».  
— Соня сказала, что воспоминания, рожденные в Пограничье, никогда не исчезнут, а сохранятся здесь, — он приложил ладонь к сердцу Гилберта. — Завтра ты не вспомнишь, что с тобой здесь было, но тело вспомнит — и повторит эту ночь во сне.  
Он помолчал, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать, что еще поведала ему Соня.  
— Люди, попавшие в Пограничье, всегда говорят правду, потому что здесь правит сердце, а не разум, — он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Так скажи мне, милый брат, ты любишь меня?  
— Винсент… — Гилберт мучительно медленно протянул руку и прикоснулся к его щеке. — Почему…  
Будто самый острый нож вонзился прямо в сердце.

— Ответь мне.  
Соня задрожала в темном углу:  
— _Позволь увести его глубже. Чем дальше он погружается, тем легче будет безоговорочно подчиняться._  
Винсент вскинул голову.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он подчинялся, — нахмурился он.   
Посмотрев на Гилберта, он заметил, что тот часто моргает. Слезы?!  
— Ш-ш, я хочу защитить тебя, сделать так, чтобы тебе было приятно…   
Обнимая брата, он прижался к нему — плоть к плоти, — и по телу разлилось тепло.  
Разве Гилберту не так же хорошо от этого?   
Он почувствовал, как Гилберт уткнулся ему в плечо, и горячие слезы обожгли обнаженную кожу.  
— Почему… — повторил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Братик, я только хотел, чтобы у нас были новые общие воспоминания, — Винсента затрясло.   
Он так и знал — он обречен, обречен вечно лгать брату для его же пользы, не способен сделать его счастливым…  
И тут Гилберт закончил свой вопрос:  
— …тебе нужно об этом спрашивать?  
Винсент моргнул и ослабил объятие, пока не понял, что Гилберт обнимает его в ответ.  
— Останься, — прошептал ему на ухо Винсент. — Останься со мной.  
— Я буду здесь.   
Глаза Винса распахнулись. Гилберт же не мог иметь в виду?..  
— У меня нет выбора, — выражение лица, обрамленного темными спутанными прядями, было почти бесстрастным в неровном свете свечи. — Ты — все, что у меня есть.  
При этих словах что-то внутри Винсента надломилось. Это ведь любовь, правда? Это любовь, и единственный выбор — сдаться. Это была судьба, это было неизбежно, это было так, как было.  
Должно было быть.  
  
Руки Винсента принялись, пока еще нерешительно, изучать тело Гилберта, который в полутрансе-полусне наблюдал за младшим братом. Винс обвел пальцами грудь и погладил грубый длинный рубец, что рассекал ее. Коснулся живота, еще прикрытого ночной рубашкой, спустился ниже, осторожно ведя пальцами по бедрам, скользнул пальцами между ног, к паху. Гилберт запрокинул голову, из его горла вырвался тихий мягкий звук.  
Да, вот так.  
— Не останавливайся — мне нравится, когда ты стонешь, — благоговейно выдохнул Винсент.  
Еще несколько тихих вздохов и стонов сорвалось с губ Гилберта, а Винсент продолжал ласкать его через одежду, все плотнее прижимаясь обнаженным телом, и, наконец, просунул ногу и потерся о его член, который уж начал твердеть.  
В Гилберте непрошено росло глубокое, острое — почти животное — наслаждение. Он протянул руки и запустил их в солнечные волосы Винсента, прижимая его к груди. Коротко погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по губам. Винсент поймал палец ртом и принялся жадно сосать, потом перецеловал костяшки пальцев брата, обвел языком указательный палец и ощутил, как Гилберт содрогнулся в ответ.   
Винсент ловко расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы на ночной рубашке, распахнул ее, обнажая плечи и торс. Гилберт передернул плечами, сбрасывая расстегнутую рубашку — теперь на нем оставалось только исподнее.  
Гилберт ухватил Винсента за бедра, поглаживая их, его пальцы кружили, подбираясь к члену. Винсент дернулся почти болезненно. Гилберт наклонился и начал покусывать шею брата, и Винсент издавал слабые невнятные звуки, выгибаясь ему навстречу. Наконец он почувствовал, как твердый член уперся в него.  
— Подрочи мне, — выдохнул Винсент. Гилберт тут же плотно обхватил его горячей ладонью и несколько раз с силой провел по всей длине. От неожиданности Винсент вскрикнул и вжался в Гилберта еще сильней.  
Гилберт охнул, двинул бедрами в такт. Губы приоткрылись, он тяжело дышал, глаза подернулись поволокой, голова перекатилась набок.  
— Нет, — Винсент ухватил его за волосы и прижался лбом ко лбу Гилберта. — Гилберт! — приказал он. — Смотри на меня.  
Лица обдавало горячим, прерывистым, взволнованным дыханием. Они в одном ритме раскачивали бедрами, на их соприкасающихся лбах выступил пот. Винсент чувствовал, как возбужденные члены трутся друг о друга, разделенные только тканью нижнего белья Гилберта. Он отпустил Гилберта и смахнул со лба прилипшие пряди, просунул руку вниз и сжал ладонью задницу брата, сдвинув его бедра так, чтобы они вжимались в его собственные еще сильнее. Гилберт потерся о его щеку своей и крепко зажмурился, снова застонав.  
Винсент поцеловал его в уголки глаз и слизнул языком теплые соленые капли. Он покрывал лицо Гилберта невесомыми поцелуями, но замешкался, добравшись до губ. Гилберт открыл блестевшие желанием глаза и поцеловал его сам. Винсент приоткрыл губы, и язык брата скользнул внутрь, исследуя, пробуя на вкус. Так бесстыдно! Винсент подавил стон, в ответ осторожно поймал зубами его нижнюю губу и прикусил, дразня. Гилберт, заскулив, отпрянул, но Винсент снова поймал его, не давая отстраниться. Запустив пальцы в волосы брата, Винсент выпустил его губу, и языки сплелись еще раз, смешивая дыхание, и слюну, и гортанные звуки.  
Наконец он прервал поцелуй. Гилберт, тяжело дыша, опустил голову ему на плечо. Винсент поглаживал рукой его плечи, пока они переводили дыхание.   
Недостаточно.  
Этого всегда будет мало.  
Винсент приподнял подбородок Гилберта и, повернув к себе его лицо, почти прорычал:  
— Трахни меня. Сделай своим.  
Гилберт успел лишь ахнуть, когда Винсент снова жадно поцеловал его. Он прижал ладони к груди Гилберта, потер соски, пока тот не застонал прямо ему в рот и не вцепился в него в ответ. Винсент опустил руки ниже и стянул последний разделяющий их клочок ткани.  
Гилберт заерзал и окончательно избавился от исподнего, высвободив налитой, слегка потемневший член — чуть больше, чем у самого Винсента. Темные волосы в паху курчавились в разные стороны, а сам член слегка покачивался от напряжения.  
— Прекрасно! — выдохнул Винсент.  
В ответ на это Гилберт медленно улыбнулся, тряхнув головой.  
Это было лучше, чем любые мечты, чем любой бред одинокими ночами, чем любые фантазии, в которых втайне он дрочил на Гилберта. Одного его вида — обнаженного и жаждущего — почти хватило бы, чтобы кончить. Почти.  
Винсент представлял, как мужчины занимаются сексом друг с другом, и не желал использовать Гилберта в женской роли. Он мог переспать — да, собственно, и спал — с женщинами. Ему доставляло удовольствие обладать ими, слушать, как они пытаются заглушить крики удовольствия, зажимая рот ладонью или уткнувшись в шелковые подушки.   
Но обладать Гилбертом он не стремился — нет, это была любовь в самом глубочайшем ее проявлении. Он хотел почувствовать Гилберта внутри себя, он хотел, чтобы их тела были отмечены навечно. И он предложил себя Гилберту — только ему, драгоценному, единственному брату.  
  
Он подозревал, приходя в ужас и отчаяние, что этот сопляк Оз осквернил тело его брата, пока Гилберт был в том доме, так что не был удивлен, как уверенно Гилберт действовал, несмотря на предательски изумленное выражение глаз.  
Как не глядя он достал из ящичка мазь, которой обычно растирали мышцы, выдавил немного на ладонь. В темноте было трудно рассмотреть выражение его лица, но тишина снова была нарушена вздохами и ахами, которые они не могли сдержать. Гилберт наклонился и обвел языком соски Винсента, и Винсент застонал, когда брат легонько скрутил их ловкими, длинными пальцами, а потом принялся то поглаживать, то сминать зад Винсента, после чего развел и приподнял его ноги.  
Когда Гилберт ввел первый палец, Винсент напрягся: ощущение было непривычным и заставило вскрикнуть — и от удовольствия, и от боли. Но Гилберт не останавливался, то двигая пальцем глубже, то почти вытаскивая его.  
Когда Гилберт ввел второй палец, Винсент изо всех сил вцепился в покрывала. Он был одновременно и испуган, и возбужден: его собственный брат трогал его там, сзади, изнутри, в самом тайном месте.  
И Винсент позволял себя растягивать, обнажать, использовать. Он позволил почувствовать себя нужным, желанным и любимым. Он ощутил, как брат покрывает его бедра легкими поцелуями.  
— Гилберт…  
Внезапно что-то мягкое коснулось члена, и Винсента тряхнуло от наслаждения. Гилберт взглянул на него снизу и пробежался губами по всей длине.  
— Возьми его в рот, — получилось хрипло.  
Гилберт усмехнулся и обхватил головку губами. Винсент с трудом сдержал вскрик, успев только заметить, как сверкнули глаза брата в свете почти догоревшей свечи — и тут Гилберт наклонил голову и вобрал член в рот целиком. Чтобы заглушить крик, Винсенту пришлось запихать в рот кулак.   
Гилберт сейчас же ввел третий палец, и Винсент изогнулся, засунув кулак глубже и прикусив костяшки пальцев. Удовольствие было ошеломляющим. Жар, возбуждение, заполненность — от всего этого перед глазами плясали искры.   
Гилберт выпустил его изо рта — от прохладного воздуха Винсент снова вздрогнул. Гилберт опустился на колени: пальцев он так и не вынул и двигал ими внутри, а свободной рукой вытряхнул мазь на собственный член и двумя быстрыми движениями размазал ее по всей длине.   
Винсент с ума сходил, глядя на Гилберта! Темные волосы брата торчали в разные стороны, только несколько влажных от пота завитков прилипли к шее, щеки разрумянились от возбуждения, ярко блестели губы, которые он то и дело облизывал кончиком языка.  
— Брат…  
Гилберт резко вытащил пальцы, оставив ощущение пустоты.

И тут сознание Гилберта начало пробуждаться. Он отпрянул, все еще не разжимая член. Сонное, заторможенное выражение удовольствия на лице начало исчезать, а глаза — расширяться.  
— Винс!..  
Соня зависла в нескольких метрах от постели — Винсент видел, как ее силуэт маячит позади брата.  
— _Он убегает, он сбегает!_  
Винсент воскликнул:  
— Не останавливайся!   
Почему именно сейчас? Чувства были слишком сильны? Он поднялся на колени, подполз и вцепился в Гилберта, пригвождая его к перине и насильно целуя.  
«Верни его обратно, верни его обратно!» — мысленно кричал он.  
Гилберт вывернулся.  
— Прекрати, — проговорил он, задыхаясь, — что мы творим?  
— Останься со мной! — Винсент снова насильно поцеловал Гилберта, попытался протолкнуть язык ему в рот. Но ведь ему нужно быть мягким, деликатным…  
Он чувствовал, как Гилберт начинает вырываться. Винсент схватил его запястья и, удерживая их одной рукой над его головой, исступленно начал целовать шею и грудь. Еще один низкий раздраженный звук: Гилберт пытался его оттолкнуть. Он коленом развел ноги брата, слыша, как тот вскрикивает, как умоляет его:  
— Прекрати, не надо, погоди… — но как только Винсент провел языком по впадинке над ключицей, он услышал ошеломленный стон.  
— Гил хочет этого, — прошипел Винсент ему в ключицу, полууспокаивающе, полутребовательно. — Гил хочет меня.  
— Я… я… — Гилберт вскрикнул, голос срывался. — Ох… блядь… — его разведенные ноги сомкнулись вокруг талии Винсента, он выгнулся в его объятии.  
— Тебе ведь хорошо, братик. Очень хорошо…  
Голова Гилберта запрокинулась, волосы разметались, как ореол, он продолжал толкаться в Винсента, все равно пытаясь выдернуть руки. Он зажмурился изо всех сил, его лицо исказилось, и он ахнул:  
— …помоги мне…  
— Я помогаю, — пробормотал в ответ Винсент. — Позволь мне помочь, братик.  
Винсент еще несколько минут терзал рот брата, прикусывая и теребя зубами его губы, заглушая вскрики. Гилберт пытался вдохнуть, давился языком, и когда Винсент поднял голову, чтобы перевести дыхание, он увидел на лице брата краску стыда и удовольствия одновременно.  
Он хотел этого. Гилберт должен был сказать, что хотел этого.   
Винсент тоже хотел — так сильно, так отчаянно, так сейчас.  
— Скажи это. Что я тебе нужен.  
И снова выражение паники, которое заставляло желудок Винсента болезненно сжиматься. Гилберт открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но, вдруг испугавшись ответа, Винсент снова впился в него поцелуем.  
Гилберт извивался под ним, приближая Винсента к оргазму. Горячий член Гилберта прижимался к его животу, а их тела с силой терлись друг о друга. Он был так хорош, бедный Гилберт — такой испуганный, такой родной, такой горячий и изнывающий от желания.  
Очередной дрожащий, напряженный, громкий стон возбудил Винсента еще сильней. На задворках сознания мелькнуло сомнение, был ли он достаточно деликатен.  
  
А через мгновенье Соня снова отправила Гилберта в Пограничье. И неуверенность, и желание пропали, он перестал метаться, и Винсент отстранился и посмотрел прямо в его одурманенное лицо.   
Он был так уверен, что это сделает Гилберта счастливым, что это то, чего желал Гилберт! Эта близость.   
— Скажи, что любишь меня.  
Гилберт смотрел на него пустыми глазами, как у плюшевых мишек — это было словно издевательство. Винсент потряс брата за плечи, жаждуще, и отчаянно, и безнадежно — все сразу.  
— Не лги мне! — крикнул он. — Братик, не оставляй меня одного! — Он держал Гилберта, бессмысленно двигая бедрами, его член еще стоял, хотя уже начал опадать. — Пожалуйста, — упрашивал он, — пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.  
Только не в такой нужде и чувстве незаполненности!  
В мыслях эхом раздался голос Цепи:  
— _Он не сбежит снова, пока ты ему не позволишь._  
Гнев, столь же сильный, как желание кончить, вспыхнул в Винсенте:  
— Ты, раздутая крыса, ты сказала, что в Пограничье его сердце не солжет! Этого ведь хочет мой брат, этого?  
— _Пограничье — это место, где сплетаются мечты и реальность,_ — казалось, что вышитые глаза Сони обвиняют его. — _Я хочу попробовать на вкус твои мечты._  
— А что тогда — его мечты? Разве ты не можешь сделать так, чтобы они совпали?  
— _Я могу исполнить одновременно желание спящего и бодрствующего, но это не значит, что они совпадут._  
— Вин… сент… — голос Гилберта звучал так, будто он далеко-далеко отсюда.  
— _Или выбирай свою мечту…_  
— Вин…  
— _…или повернись лицом к реальности._  
  
Винсент посмотрел на затянутые пеленой глаза Гилберта. Он еще раз погладил его по щеке, смахнув сползающую из уголка глаза слезу.  
— Скажи, что ты меня любишь, — прошептал он, позволяя волосам упасть и закрыть его лицо.  
Свеча зашипела, вспыхнула, но пламя снова выровнялось.  
— Люблю тебя, маленький братец.  
— Правда?  
В полутьме голос Гилберта звучал почти правдиво:  
— Да.  
Затем, в почти-темноте, когда их губы встретились в страстном поцелуе, Винсент обхватил рукой член брата, лаская его, двигая рукой вверх-вниз, пока не почувствовал, что тот снова встал. Он приподнялся и приставил головку члена к своему анусу.  
Это был их первый раз, а для Винсента еще и первый раз с мужчиной — будь проклят этот Безариус! — так что он колебался и никак не мог правильно насадиться на член. Он отчаянно попытался шире раздвинуть ноги, но тут Гилберт прервал поцелуй и подвинул Винсента удобнее. Сам он устроился между разведенных ног брата, а тот, подложив подушки, чтобы подняться повыше, обнимал Гилберта за шею. Головка члена Гилберта сейчас была почти полностью в анусе Винсента, вызывая у него дрожь наслаждения.  
Бормотание, такое тихое, что Винсент его едва расслышал:  
— Прости… — голова Гилберта была низко опущена, плечи подрагивали.  
— За что? — приподнял его подбородок Винсент.  
Гилберт крепко зажмурился, и на долю секунды Винсента пробрал страх.  
— За то, что я — твой старший брат, — ответил Гилберт и вошел в него. Когда член проходил через первое кольцо мышц, Винсента пронзила боль, и он закричал.  
Свеча затрещала и погасла.  
  
После этого остались только темнота и тепло.   
Когда разум забывает, тело помнит.  
— Помни меня.  
Трение бедер о бедра, движения быстрей и сильней. Винсент наклонил голову и укусил Гилберта, словно стараясь в экстазе вобрать столько, сколько сможет. Вкус крови опалил язык.  
Ощущение жирной, масляной шерсти. Язык Сони прошелся по его щеке, а морда двинулась к ранке Гилберта:  
— _Такая темная… такая чистая…_  
Винсент застонал от силы ощущений, не заботясь, что Цепь питается ими обоими. Его мечты переплелись с кровью брата.  
И когда всего стало слишком много, Винсент почувствовал внутри горячую струю спермы и, достигнув пика удовольствия, кончил; тут же почувствовал, как ногти Гилберта впились в спину, и глубоко простонал:  
— Да, да, пожалуйста!  
После того, как волна удовольствия отступила, Винсент прошептал, уткнувшись брату в грудь:  
— Никогда не забывай.  
Голос Гилберта был рваным, задыхающимся, когда он повторил приказ Винсента:  
— Никогда не забывать.  
Соня маячила позади — то, что темнее темноты. Наблюдая, выжидая, плавая в покое. Она ухмылялась — почему?  
— _Спасибо... хозяин._  
Винсент больше не мог думать ни о чем: его захлестнула сила Сони. Он почувствовал, как голова упала на подушку, брат рухнул на него сверху.   
Черный туман — не ночной мрак, но нечто иное — заволок взор Винсента, и он почувствовал, что Гилберт вытащил член и лег рядом с ним.  
«Завтра все изменится, — вяло подумал Винсент. — Но это останется навсегда».  
Это была последняя мысль — и братья покинули Пограничье и отправились в царство снов.  
  
Конец

* * *

* Прим. перев. – в 33 главе манги Pandora Hearts это праздник, названный так в честь Бригитты – ангела с голубыми крыльями, полюбившей человека, спустившейся ради него на землю и носившей одежду из голубых перьев, скрывавшую крылья; в этот день в столице устраивают карнавал и фейерверки.


End file.
